The End of the Road
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: All her life she thought she knew just who she was, then someone changes all that. Can Tamsin fight through everything she needs to, keep everyone safe and return Kenzi to where she should be while finally letting go of everything that has held her back? Valkubus
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Not sure where this came from, but I had to write it, it's a pretty short part to start with. Please drop me a review, let me know what you think. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other stories, updates will be coming soon. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter One

Sometimes Tamsin craved normality, even though most of the time she had no idea just what normal really was. In the world of the Fae was anything ever normal? Or was there a sense of normal in their little world of madness. All the things she had seen, all the things she had done, all of it would probably fry a human brain. They wouldn't understand, couldn't understand. Humans had this way of blocking out everything that made no sense to them, everything they didn't understand. Tamsin envied them in a way. Living one life, a short life, no chance of ever having to live it over again. Once they died, they were dead. As a Valkyrie she had been reborn more than a few times, each time the memories coming back to her in pieces. Flashes from wars long forgotten. Drinks in bars with people who she never wanted to remember. Long nights sitting in a tent in the middle of a battle field. Watching people she had grown up with, people she trained and lived with die around her. She'd seen it all. Nothing had ever got to her, no one had ever got under her skin, until she met Bo. Her target, her job. Someone she had been hired to track down. Tamsin was the best at what she did. Finding people was her thing. Understanding people wasn't important when you had a job to do, find someone or something and deliver it to where it's supposed to go. That was it. Simple.

But Bo was different. Tamsin had never met anyone who got under her skin, made her think or feel the things that Bo made her feel. Bo was a Succubus, someone who survived off the life energy of other things, humans or Fae didn't seem to matter too much. They seduce them, sleep with them, and suck their life force. That's what Succubi do. People don't matter to them, forming relationships isn't important. Most Succubi that Tamsin had met certainly weren't too interested in finding out about a person before they slept with them. Bo did, Bo was different. Bo was a Succubi who believed in love, true love, a thought that within itself terrified Tamsin.

Love. A mess of feelings and emotions all caused by a chemical reaction in the brain, or that's what Tamsin liked to tell herself. She'd been around long enough, and had seen enough people fall in love, to know that nothing good could ever come of it. Especially not for her. She was a Valkyrie, a warrior. Love was a weakness she couldn't afford, feelings she couldn't indulge. Yet no matter how many times she told herself this her thoughts always ended up in the same place. Bo. The one job she had failed. The one person that had made Tamsin think that she could be capable of anything, that she could be anything that she wanted to be. She changed the way that Tamsin saw the world, the way she thought about everyone and everything around her. No one had ever made Tamsin rethink her outlook on life. No one until Bo. People had tried, tried to get close to her but Tamsin had never let anyone in for any length of time. She had never stayed in the same place with the same people for too long, she'd always moved on. Until she met Bo.

x-x-x

She was sitting in the Dal, overthinking things as usual. Life was so much easier for her before she came to the city, before she started working for the Morrigan, before she got involved with the gang. She didn't do friends, she didn't do feelings, or that's what it was like before. Tamsin preferred herself when she was closed off emotionally, when the only thing that mattered to her was completing her current job. Now there wasn't a current job. She had took a step back from the bounty hunting world when she failed to deliver Bo. Who would want to hire her now anyway, that's the way she looked at it. She failed. For the first time in her existence she failed. She had known that Bo's father would look for her, it wouldn't take much to find her, but she didn't care. All she cared about was keeping the people that she loved safe, no matter the cost. She failed on that front too. When Kenzi walked into the door to hell Tamsin felt a pain that she never thought it was possible for her to feel. A pain that she had spent hundreds if not thousands of years watching others feel, the pain of losing someone that you love. There was that word again, love. Kenzi had raised her this time around. The two hadn't really got along before, Tamsin had never really took the time to sit and realise just how amazing the little human was. But when she needed her the most she was there. Tamsin cursed the day she couldn't return that favour. She hadn't been able to keep Kenzi safe. She failed. Again.

As Trick poured her another drink Tamsin didn't even look at him, her eyes were firmly trained on the bar in front of her. She didn't see Bo walk into the Dal Riata, she felt her. Somewhere in the deepest recesses of her senses, she felt her. Tamsin closed her eyes and let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She knew Bo wasn't alone, she never was. Lauren was with her. The human doctor. Lauren and Tamsin had never really seen eye to eye, though since they lost Kenzi things had seemingly been easier. The Valkyrie didn't have it in her anymore to hate anyone, it was a waste of energy she couldn't afford while she had been looking for a way to get Kenzi back. She had delivered her soul to Valhalla, knowing that she would, someday in some way, find a way to bring her back. That's what had been playing on Tamsin's mind all day, she had found a way. She had tried to get in contact with Bo, because it wasn't something she could do alone. The Succubus had said they'd meet at the Dal later that evening, now was that time.

"Hey T…" Bo said, walking up to the bar and sitting next to the Valkyrie, "sorry I'm a little later than I thought I would be, we got… caught up."

"Really didn't need to know that." Tamsin said, downing the drink that was in front of her.

"I was running a few tests," Lauren said, explaining why they had been so late, "we got chatting about the first time Bo was sat on my examination table… that's all."

Tamsin nodded a little.

"Everything okay Tamsin?" Bo asked, suddenly concerned by the way the Valkyrie was acting.

"Yeah, everything is great," Tamsin said, "I found a way to get Kenzi back and you're playing happy memory games with your girlfriend…"

"You…" Bo started to say, "You found a way to get her back?"

Tamsin nodded, looking at the Succubus.

"Why don't you look too happy about it," Bo said, "I mean it's what we've all wanted for months…?"

"I'll give you two some space." Lauren said, kissing Bo on the cheek before walking over to the pool table to talk to Dyson.

"It's not going to be easy," Tamsin explained, "it's not going to be as simple as walking up to the gates of Valhalla and asking nicely… there are going to be some… tests…"

"Written or oral?" Bo asked with a smirk, Tamsin shot her a disapproving look, "not the time… but seriously, what kind of tests?"

"Physical," Tamsin said, "and I don't mean examinations from Lauren kind of physical… we're going to be pushed to the very ends of our physical capabilities… There will be emotional tests as well, something tells me I'll find that harder than the physical side…"

"Physical and emotional tests," Bo replied, as Trick poured them both a drink, "Sounds like the Dawning all over again… what happens if we fail one of these tests?"

"We die," Tamsin said, matter-of-factly, "we die and our souls, as well as Kenzi's, are banished from Valhalla, forever."

"Banished how?" Bo asked.

"We'll be condemned to wander the wasteland beyond the gates of Valhalla for all eternity," Tamsin said, "always so close but never allowed to enter…"

Tamsin didn't say another word before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"What isn't she telling me Trick?" Bo asked, "I know there's more…"

"It's not my place to say." Trick said, "It's for Tamsin to decide when, or even if she tells you, it's her journey Bo, not mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Onwards we go. The feeling I got from the reviews was the people would like to see this continue, so that's what we'll do. Hope you enjoy this part, drop me a review it feeds the muse. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Two

Time and time again she had the chance to tell Bo exactly how she felt, and time and time again she didn't. Something else came up, their conversations were interrupted or she simply chickened out. It had all been easier for Tamsin when she thought Bo hated her. But that night, Yule night, the Succubus had told her that she forgave her. Tamsin told her everything about the bounty, how it was her fault that the Wanderer had found her, yet Bo forgave her. Those three little words played over and over in Tamsin's head 'I forgive you'. No one had ever forgiven her before, saying that Tamsin had never apologised for anything like that before. Her job was to find people and deliver them wherever required. Hecuba Prison, some abandoned lot somewhere, Valhalla. After Rainer arrived Tamsin realised that she had been set up. Rainer was the Wanderer, the one condemned to spend eternity trapped on the Death Train, Tamsin herself had a hand in putting him there. Someone bigger had hired her for the job, someone more Dark and powerful than Rainer could ever hope to be. Bo's father. He knew that Bo would release Rainer from his curse, the curse that the Blood King had put on him. He knew that sending Rainer's number one general back to him would certainly work in his favour, she convinced both Bo and Rainer that joining together would help in their fight against Bo's father, she hadn't told them that in the end it would be their union that would release him. He had been locked away, kept prisoner for longer than most people could remember, there was obviously a reason for that, Tamsin doubted it was because he cheated at cards. If it hadn't been for Kenzi the whole world as they knew it would be over. Kenzi had sacrificed herself to save not only the gang, but the world. But Tamsin knew that would only be a short term stop, Bo's father had finally found a way to break free from his prison.

As Tamsin sat awake that night, she did a little more reading. Her journey was coming to an end, she knew that, but if she could find something that would help in the long run then she would do it. She found that Bo hadn't been the first person sent to the Death Train to release Rainer, others had been sent in the past. The Dark King had sent many girls to the Death Train over the years, trying and failing to lift the curse on Rainer. Eventually he gave up searching. If he couldn't find someone to lift the curse, he would create one. Bo. His daughter. His own flesh and blood. Aife had known that he had a dark plan for Bo, which is why she had sent her away, it's why she had the midwife take her and run. Hiding Bo away, keeping her true identity from her, was the only way that Aife could think of to save her daughter. But she found out, they always find out. Tamsin had been hired years before, lifetimes before, to find the Succubus, and find her she did. In the end she hadn't been able to do it, she hadn't been able to take that final step and deliver Bo to the place where she was supposed to be. Massimo had done that for her, the smoke found Bo.

Tamsin needed to find a way to destroy the Dark King once and for all. Every book that she read told her that there was nobody in the world powerful enough to defeat him. Something clicked in Tamsin's head. The only person strong enough to end him once and for all was the very girl he had created to save him. Bo would destroy her father, or she would die trying.

Rolling her neck Tamsin put the book down on the island in the kitchen, she poured herself more coffee and thanked Freya that Bo and Lauren had long since finished their activities. Looking at the clock on her phone she saw that it was coming up to 3am, Tamsin figured that she should at least try and sleep so she picked up the book, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and was about to head upstairs when she heard footsteps. Someone was awake. It was either Bo or Lauren, Tamsin knew who she hoped it would be.

"Hey Valkyrie," Bo said with a smile as she walked down the stairs, "what are you doing still awake?"

"Just doing some reading…" Tamsin said, holding up the book that was in her hand.

"More reading about how to get Kenzi back?" Bo asked, walking around Tamsin and heading to the fridge.

"No," Tamsin said, "I've got all that figured out, well as much as I can do, this is something else…"

"Anything I can help with?" Bo said, taking a drink from the bottle of water she had just got from the fridge.

"Nope," Tamsin replied with a little smile, "at least not yet."

Bo smiled and nodded a little, Tamsin was back to being vague, but she knew not to push her.

"When do we leave for Valhalla?" Bo asked, changing the subject.

"In the morning," Tamsin said, "Dyson will be here about 10:30."

"Okay," Bo replied, "guess I'll see you in the morning then."

"Sure will Succubus." Tamsin said, turning and heading upstairs.

x-x-x

Nightmares plagued her that night, visions of the things that she had done, the chaos that she had been responsible for. In her last life they wouldn't have bothered her, she had been pretty much closed off to anything emotional in her previous life, this time round was different. This time round she cared. Part of the reason that Tamsin used to get so drunk before she went to sleep was so that she wouldn't dream.

After she dragged herself out of bed and took a shower she headed downstairs, she could hear Bo and Lauren talking.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know much of anything," Bo replied, "Tamsin hasn't really told me much."

"So you, Tamsin and Dyson are going," Lauren said, Tamsin could hear the frown forming on her face, "can't say I'm too happy about that."

"What do you mean?" Bo asked, "I mean you and Dyson get along great now, I admit you and Tamsin is a work in progress…"

"Haven't you noticed the way she looks at you Bo?" Lauren asked, "It's like you're her whole world and everything in it."

"It so isn't." Bo replied, "I'm a Succubus Lauren, I can read people's desires, Tamsin doesn't desire me in any way shape or form, her aura remains completely neutral when she's around me…"

"Have you ever noticed her aura change?" Lauren said.

Tamsin could almost hear the cogs turning around in Bo's head. The Succubus didn't realise that she simply couldn't read Tamsin's aura, she'd never been able to read it. She chose that moment to walk into the room. Walking over to the island she poured herself a coffee before turning to look at Bo and Lauren.

"Dyson should be here soon…" Tamsin said, acting like she hadn't just heard what the girls had been talking about.

"How long will we be gone?" Bo asked.

"No idea," Tamsin replied, "time works differently in Valhalla…"

"Time works differently…" Lauren said, "That's the best you've got?"

"What do you want me to say Doc?" Tamsin asked, "We'll be gone three days, four days…I don't know how long we'll be gone, I don't know how long it's going to take."

"Shouldn't we pack some things?" Bo asked in reply.

"Everything we need will be provided for us." Tamsin said as there was a car horn sounded outside, "that'll be D… say your goodbyes and we'll meet you out front."

Tamsin finished her coffee and put the cup in the sink before heading outside. Dyson had borrowed a car, taking Bo's car was too much of a risk. Tamsin wanted to get to the warp station with as little trouble as possible, Bo's car was like a beacon for trouble.

"You got any more information on these tests?" Dyson asked as Tamsin climbed into the passenger seat.

"Both emotional and physical," Tamsin said, "the physical tests could be fighting or endurance… the emotional tests are the kicker though…"

"What do you mean?" Dyson asked.

"Your deepest darkest fears realised and brought to life in front of your eyes…" Tamsin said, "well not necessarily yours, they could be mine or Bo's…"

"What do you fear Tamsin?" he asked, looking at her.

"Nothing." Tamsin replied.

It didn't take Bo long to leave the Clubhouse and get in the car, then they were on their way to the warp station and one step closer to getting Kenzi back.

x-x-x

Arriving at the warp station Tamsin felt a feeling of apprehension rise in her stomach, she was nervous. If they failed, that was it. As long as one of them made it to the end of the tests in one piece Kenzi would be able to leave Valhalla, it didn't have to even be in one piece, as long as one of them was still breathing when they reached the end then it would count as a success.

"We need to go to…" Bo said as they walked up to the desk at the warp station.

"I know where you're going," the woman said, looking from Bo to Tamsin, "a Valkyrie in her final life doesn't use a warp station unless she needs to return to Valhalla and has no other way to get there… why were you cast out?"

"That's none of your business." Tamsin replied.

"Sorry," Bo said, "she's not too keen on the sharing stuff thing…"

"It's not that I don't want to share," Tamsin said, feeling herself getting a little angry, "her job is to get us to Valhalla, that is all, nothing more."

"You hold on to a lot of rage Valkyrie," the woman said, still looking at Tamsin, "things that have happened, things that you have caused, you need to let it go if you plan on making it through this alive."

"Thanks for the words of wisdom," Tamsin replied, "now how about you do your job."

"When you arrive in Valhalla, you'll enter a room," the woman said, looking at Bo and Dyson, obviously Tamsin knew what was waiting for them, "in that room you will find what each of you need to make it through the trials, choose wisely as you can only enter the room for weapons once. The room will act as your transport through the trails."

Tamsin could feel the air in the room start to change, she knew their next stop was Valhalla.

x-x-x

The world around them settled into place, Tamsin looked around them, nothing had changed.

"This place is beautiful," Bo said, looking around, "why didn't you ever tell me this is what Valhalla was like?"

"You never asked." Tamsin replied, walking off ahead of Bo and Dyson, "the room is this way…"

The Valkyrie lead them to a small hut, inside they found weapons. There were three bags, one of each of them. The bags contained clothes.

"They went through my things?" Bo asked.

"No," Tamsin replied, "they took a look into your life and decided what to put in the bags based on what they saw…"

Tamsin opened her bag, in it she found enough clothes for a couple of days and a bottle of vodka. She couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Well they got that right." Dyson said.

Next to the Bo and Dyson's bag was a small collection of weapons. Next to Tamsin's bag was a sword, nothing more.

"Why do we get a choice and you don't?" Dyson asked.

"A Valkyrie only ever needs her sword…" Tamsin replied, "If you need more than that to survive then you don't deserve to survive… or that's the way the teachings go."

"You grew up here?" Bo asked while she looked through the weapons.

"The first time round yeah." Tamsin said, testing the weight of her sword in her hands.

"How was it?" Bo asked Tamsin as the Valkyrie stood looking out of the small window.

"I don't really remember…" Tamsin said, "I remember getting up before the sun came up, training with Acacia, going to bed after the sun had long since set… day after day was the same…"

Tamsin turned back and looked at Bo. The Succubus wasn't sure but she thought she saw a sadness in the Valkyrie's eyes.

"Do you have any happy memories from this place?" she asked.

"Happy memories and Valkyrie's don't really mix." Tamsin replied coldly, "my childhood was different to yours Bo."

Suddenly the room fell dark, it was as though night had fallen outside.

"You weren't kidding when you said time works differently here…" Bo said quietly.

"That's not time…" Tamsin said, "This is the first test…Take the weapons you want, they won't be here when we come back…"

Tamsin waited for Bo and Dyson to choose their weapons before she opened the door. A storm was raging as she opened the door, bodies lay covering the field in front of them.

"Physical or emotional test?" Dyson asked as he looked around.

"Emotional…" Tamsin replied.

"For who?" Bo asked.

"Me." Tamsin said.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I know I said I'd be updating my other stories soon, and I will, but I don't want to interrupt this while it's flowing. On we go. Thanks for the reviews so far, you guys rock. This part is shorter than the last, but the next will be longer (and posted later if my muse decides to play nice). Read, review (feed the muse) and enjoy!_**

Chapter Three

They stepped over bodies, Bo tried not to look down at their faces, but that was easier said than done. She wanted to stop, but still Tamsin walked ahead.

"Where are we Tamsin?" she asked.

"My past…" Tamsin replied, "3 lifetimes back if I remember rightly."

"And why was this battle so important?" Dyson asked, stepping over yet another body, "why this battle?"

"All battles are important," Tamsin said, "well they're not, the outcome is…"

"And the outcome of this one?" Bo asked, not really sure if she wanted to know.

"Same as the rest…" Tamsin said, stopping in her tracks as she caught sight of the battle ahead of her.

"Why did they bring you back to this battle?" Bo asked, walking up next to the Valkyrie.

"Because I couldn't save her…" Tamsin replied, "She died and I couldn't save her…"

"Who died?" Dyson asked the blonde, hoping he could figure out a way to get them out of there if he could only get Tamsin to open up.

"I was the best," Tamsin said, "I didn't lose… people in my unit didn't die… For her first battle she sent her with me. It was supposed to be easy. Quick battle, should have lasted no longer than a day…"

Bo looked at the bodies around them.

"All these people died in a day?" Bo asked.

"No…" Tamsin replied, "This is the second week."

Tamsin caught sight of the dark hair flowing from under the helmet, the green eyes burning with a passion that Tamsin prayed she would forget, but she never did. It was always an honour when a Valkyrie was chosen to train the daughters of Freya, Tamsin had always managed to get out of it before, talking herself into battles rather than training them. Freya's youngest daughter, Ericka, was the exception. Tamsin couldn't get out of training her, there was nothing that Tamsin could say that would change her Queen's mind. She would train Ericka. Tamsin didn't see it as an honour, she saw it as an inconvenience. But now, as she stood there on the battle field watching as Ericka drove her sword through all that came near her, Tamsin couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride. The girl really had surprised her. The Valkyrie expected her to always be wanting to go out with her friends, always have excuses for not training. She didn't. She was always there before Tamsin was, she always gave it everything she could, and she remained in the training room long after Tamsin left. Yet it still hadn't been enough.

Bo noticed who had drawn Tamsin's sight.

"Who is that?" Bo asked.

"Ericka…" Tamsin replied quietly.

"And she is…?" Bo asked again, not wanting to push too hard, but wanting to know just who this girl was to Tamsin.

"She's… beautiful." Dyson said as he watched Ericka take her helmet off.

The young warriors dark hair glistened in the moonlight, her eyes reflected the stars.

"She's also dead." Tamsin said, "She's the one I couldn't save… Freya trusted me to train her and I couldn't save her."

Tamsin sat down on a rock near a tree, the battle over for the night for her unit at least, she could see them making their way to the tents.

"I always managed to get out of training anyone," Tamsin said as she watched, "a battle came up, or a job out of Valhalla, a soul that needed collecting, something always came up… not this time. It was like the whole world decided to play nice so I would have no choice but to train Freya's youngest daughter…"

"Ericka." Bo said.

Tamsin nodded in reply.

"Freya said she reminded her a lot of me," Tamsin continued, "a free spirit, someone who wouldn't follow rules blindly without thinking about the outcome… frustrating as hell… so she figured who better to train her… so I did. Then this battle happened. Everyone was needed, even Ericka. Her sisters were all battle hardened, but this was her first time on an actual field of battle. Freya assigned her to my unit, she figured I could protect her…"

"But you couldn't…" Bo said quietly, realising this was the most that Tamsin had ever opened up about her past.

"No…" Tamsin replied, "I couldn't…"

"How did she die?" Dyson asked, "I mean was it during the battle?"

"No," Tamsin said, "I woke up one morning to find her head on a pole outside my tent… someone wanted to get to me, someone wanted to make it personal, and they used her as the tool to do it…"

"Were you ever more than…" Bo started to say.

Tamsin shot her a look.

Before the Valkyrie could say anything Dyson nudged her arm and motioned to the tents. Ericka had just left her tent and was making her way away from the battle field.

"Part of the test?" Bo asked.

"I never found out who killed her…" Tamsin said.

"So now you will." Dyson replied.

The three of them quietly made their way after Ericka. They didn't go far. The young woman stopped walked over to a man who was standing next to a chariot.

"Do you know him?" Bo asked.

"No…" Tamsin replied.

They stood, they watched and they listened.

"I don't understand why you sent for me." Ericka said, "What use can I be to you?"

"The Dark King has a plan for the Valkyrie…" the man said.

"Tamsin…" Ericka replied.

"Tamsin," the man said, "she will play a part in freeing him from his prison. You are needed to set that into motion."

"I won't betray Tamsin," Ericka said, taking a step back from the man, "I won't."

"Run…" Tamsin said, she knew Ericka couldn't hear her.

A figure appeared behind the young woman, a figure with his or her sword drawn.

"No…" Tamsin said, starting to move forward.

"You can't save her Tamsin." Dyson said, putting his arms around the Valkyrie, holding her in place.

Ericka sensed the danger behind her and drew her own sword, turning to face the threat. Tamsin was pretty impressed at how the younger woman held her own, but deep down she knew she shouldn't be impressed, she had known what Ericka was capable of. Another figure appeared, it didn't take long until Ericka was held in place.

"Your death will change her," the man said, "You will cause her to lose faith in her calling, in the way of the Valkyrie."

The man standing behind Ericka took out his dagger and slit her throat, she didn't die instantly and the men returned to the chariot to wait for her to die. Dyson released his grip on Tamsin and she ran over to the fallen form of her friend.

"I am so sorry Tamsin…" Ericka managed to say, her hand over her throat, slowing the bleeding from the wound.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…" Tamsin replied.

"I failed you." Ericka said, as her hand started to fall away from her throat.

"No," Tamsin said, tears starting to burn her eyes, "no you didn't… I failed you."

x-x-x

The following morning Tamsin, Dyson and Bo watched on as the course of the battle changed. The Tamsin of the past had walked out of her tent to find Ericka's head on a spike, she had immediately called her unit together and promised revenge. The three of them watched as one by one the opposing side fell to their knees, falling on top of fallen comrades. Bodies piled upon bodies as Tamsin sought to avenge Ericka's death.

"I've seen enough…" Tamsin said, turning and walking back in the direction of the hut that was acting as their transport.

Dyson and Bo followed her, walking a short distance behind, giving the Valkyrie time to gather her thoughts, make sense of what had just happened.

"So the first test for Tamsin was watching Ericka die again?" Bo asked Dyson.

"No," Dyson said, "the first test was her finally finding out who killed Ericka, and being there when she died. It will give Tamsin a sense of closure on the event."

Bo watched as the blonde Valkyrie walked ahead of them, her head down, her sword hanging by her side. The three of them walked into the hut and Tamsin sat against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Why was that a test?" Bo asked.

"Because that is one of the memories I buried." Tamsin said, "One that I chose not to remember… The pain… I…"

"What happened after this battle Tamsin?" Dyson asked.

"I left Valhalla…" Tamsin said, "I turned my back on everything and everyone that I knew…"

"This is why you were cast out?" he asked.

"No," Tamsin replied, grabbing the bottle of vodka from her bag, "no… I was cast out because of Rainer…"

"What?" Bo asked.

"Because I didn't deliver his soul," Tamsin said, "because I agreed to let Trick take him… I was cast out of Valhalla. I didn't know why at the time, I didn't realise why Rainer's soul was so important, but now I know why Freya sent me to retrieve him…"

"Why?" The Succubus asked.

"Freya knew he would free your father," Tamsin explained, "She knew that he was the only way for your father to escape his prison…"

"If my father was that evil why didn't they just kill him?" Bo asked, "I mean Freya's a God right? Surely she could have killed him."

"Your father is too powerful," Tamsin said, standing up and walking over to the window, "he couldn't be killed, so they did the best they could, imprisoned him. But as with most things your father had an out. Freya knew that, which is why she wanted Rainer… It's all my fault…"

"What is?" Dyson asked.

"Everything…" Tamsin said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: So my muse decided not to play nice, why does that always happen? Anyway, on we go. I have the ending for this worked out already, I just need to get there. Hope you're all enjoying this, let me know. Read, review and enjoy! _**

Chapter Four

As the night dragged on Tamsin didn't sleep, she couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she remembered more about her time training Ericka. At first the young Valkyrie had been pretty headstrong, Acacia had said Tamsin was just like her when she was growing up. But she put the work in when she was training, did everything that Tamsin asked of her and more.

The temperature in the hut had dropped as night had fallen. When the trio made it back they found three beds, Tamsin hadn't been kidding when she had said everything they needed would be provided. The bed didn't stop the cold. The temperature didn't bother Tamsin or Dyson, as a Valkyrie Tamsin's body adjusted to the temperature and as a wolf Dyson's body temperature ran naturally higher than most. But Bo could feel it. She had put on the big coat they had found, but it didn't really help much. As she got out of bed she saw Tamsin sitting by the wall, it was obvious to the Succubus that the blonde couldn't sleep.

"Hey T…" she said.

Tamsin just looked at Bo before resting her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Any of that vodka left?" Bo asked.

Tamsin didn't look at her she just held out the bottle. Bo took it and took a drink, instantly she felt the warmth spread down her throat.

"That's better…" Bo said.

"You still cold?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah," Bo replied, sitting down next to Tamsin, "how are you not cold?"

"My body regulates itself," Tamsin said, "Valkyrie's fight in wars all over the world, our bodies have to adjust to that… Dyson will probably help warm you up…"

"He's sleeping." Bo said, looking over at the bed that Dyson had taken, the wolf was fast asleep.

Without another word Tamsin put her arm around Bo's shoulders, the Succubus moving closer to her, resting her head on Tamsin's shoulder. It didn't take long for the cold to disappear from Bo's body.

"Thanks T…" she said, as her eyes started to close.

"No problem Succubus," Tamsin replied, "though you might not want to tell Lauren about this…"

Bo laughed a little, Tamsin could feel it.

"Get some sleep." She said, softly kissing Bo's head.

When Tamsin was sure Bo was asleep she picked up the sleeping Succubus and put her back in bed, it didn't take long for Bo to start shivering again. Sighing to herself Tamsin thought about the best course of action, she could wake Dyson and get him to keep Bo warm, or she could do it herself. Rather than having to deal with a cranky wolf Tamsin climbed onto the bed next to Bo, wrapping her arms around the Succubus as she slept.

x-x-x

When he woke up in the morning Dyson found Bo sleeping, but there was no sign of Tamsin, the Valkyrie's bed hadn't been slept in, her bag was still there, as was her sword. Just as he was about to open the door Bo woke up.

"Morning…" she said, getting out of bed, "how did you sleep?"

"Pretty well," he replied, "you?"

"If it wasn't for Tamsin I would've frozen to death I think." Bo said with a laugh, looking around, "Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know," Dyson said, "she wasn't here when I woke up, her bed hasn't been slept in…"

"She slept in mine," Bo replied, she was sure she felt herself blush a little as Dyson turned to look at her, "I was cold, she warmed me up, that's all…could this be part of some test?"

"It could be, but who's?" he asked.

"Let's go outside and find out." Bo said, picking up her weapon of choice and walking to the door.

Opening it she took a deep breath, she knew exactly where they were.

"We're home…" Bo said, stepping out of the hut.

Dyson followed her out. Everything looked the same as it had when they left. Something wasn't right though.

"Where to?" Dyson asked.

"The Dal…" Bo replied, "always the first port of call when you arrive in town right…"

Dyson nodded and they made their way to the Dal. The streets were pretty quiet, it was the middle of the morning, the streets being quiet was unusual. Dyson spotted a couple of guys walking around with very big guns, semi-automatics if he had to take a guess.

"Wait…" he said quietly to Bo, pulling her down an alleyway.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Those guys with the guns," Dyson said, looking out of the alley, "they're Fae."

"What are Fae doing walking around with guns?" Bo asked.

"The sooner we get to the Dal the sooner we can find out." He replied, "Come on…"

They left the alley and headed left, to the Dal. Bo caught the date on a newspaper.

"Dyson…" she said.

"Come on Bo we have to keep moving." He said.

"Dyson," Bo repeated, "stop."

The wolf did as she said.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Does the date on that paper look wrong to you?" Bo asked, pointing out the date.

"By about 6 months," Dyson replied, "what the hell is going on here…"

x-x-x

They arrived at the Dal, it looked very different. The doors were covered in scorch marks, where someone had obviously tried burning their way in.

"What happened here…?" Bo said.

Dyson pushed the door with his foot, it opened easily enough. Slowly they both walked in through the door.

"Hello?" Bo called, "anyone here?"

There was no reply. The place was dark, very dark. Bo and Dyson made their way over to where the bar was, broken glass crunching under their feet. Dyson found a torch lying on the floor, picking it up he turned it on, adding a bit of light to the room. Tables had been flipped over, chairs lay broken, and bullet holes were in the walls.

"Where is everyone?" Bo asked.

Dyson shone the light over to the entrance to Trick's lair, there were huge metal doors where there had once been none.

"My guess would be down there…" Dyson said.

They carefully walked over to the doors.

"What do we do?" Bo asked, "Knock?"

"Sounds like as good a plan as any…" Dyson said.

He lifted the torch and banged it against the door a couple of times. Slowly the doors were opened, there to meet them was Trick.

"Bo…" he said, "Dyson… is it really you?"

"Who else is it likely to be Trick?" Dyson asked, "What happened here?"

"Come downstairs…" Trick said, "There are a couple of people who would really like to see you."

Bo and Dyson shared a look before following Trick down the stairs.

"Who was it?" Bo heard Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi…" Bo said quietly.

"You're not going to believe who it is." Trick said.

Bo and Dyson walked into Trick's lair to find Lauren and Kenzi there. No Tamsin. Kenzi ran over and pulled Bo into a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Kenzi said to her best friend.

"Likewise Kenz…" Bo said, breathing in the scent she had missed.

"What happened here?" Dyson asked.

"When you didn't return from Valhalla, there was no one to stop your father." Lauren said coldly as she looked at Bo.

"What do you mean, when we didn't return?" Bo asked, "We left two days ago."

"You left 6 months ago Bo…" Trick said to his granddaughter, "you, Dyson and…"

"Tamsin…" Bo said, finishing his sentence, saying the name he seemed to be having such a hard time saying.

"Yes," Trick said, "Tamsin…"

"Where is she?" Bo asked.

Trick, Lauren and Kenzi all looked between each other.

"Where is she?" Bo asked again.

"Maybe you should take a seat…" Trick said.

x-x-x

"Now talk…" Bo said, as she started to eat the food that Trick had put in front of her.

"The three of you left for Valhalla," Trick said, "6 months ago…"

"To get yours truly back," Kenzi said, "which, you know, thanks, by the way."

Bo just nodded a little.

"We didn't really know anything was wrong until about 5 days later, when Kenzi and Tamsin arrived back without you two." Trick continued.

"What happened?" Bo asked.

"We don't know," Lauren said, "Tamsin wasn't really very forthcoming about it, all she said was that the two of you had failed a test or something, I don't know…"

"So we died," Dyson said, "good to know."

"What happened to Tamsin?" Bo asked.

Both Trick and Lauren looked at Kenzi.

"She kinda lost it…" Kenzi said, looking down at the table, "she… er… started drinking, a lot, closed herself off. I tried to get through to her, but nothing was working. She blamed herself. Sorry to say it but Bo dying hit her harder than your death D… something happened in Valhalla, between Bo and Tamsin, something that Tamsin didn't talk about, at all… but we all kinda got the hint that maybe the two of you… you know…"

Bo could feel Lauren's eyes burning a hole through her.

"So far nothing has happened," Bo said, "I mean, it got really cold last night and she helped me stay warm…"

"I tried telling them that sometimes it gets really cold in Valhalla," Kenzi said, "but they wouldn't believe me."

"I thought I was going to freeze, and if it hadn't been for Tamsin I may have." Bo said, "other than that though, nothing has happened."

"Yet…" Lauren said coldly.

"Anyway," Kenzi said, continuing before Lauren and Bo could get into any kind of argument about what may or may not have happened in Valhalla, "she was on a path of serious self-destruction, nothing mattered to her anymore. Someone found a way to release your father, without you here to stop him…"

She looked at Bo.

"Let's just say things got really fucked up, really quickly," Kenzi said, "People died… a lot of people… He… he took Tamsin. We tried to get her back, even Evony was in on getting her back. But we couldn't. She was gone…"

"Gone?" Bo asked.

"Dead," Trick said, "Tamsin is dead."

x-x-x

"Have you figured out who this test is for yet?" Dyson asked as he sat opposite Bo.

Trick, Lauren and Kenzi had their noses stuck in some of Trick's books, trying to figure out why Bo and Dyson had been returned to them. Dyson had tried explaining to Trick that it was a test, one of the tests that they were having to face to get Kenzi from Valhalla, but Trick thought there was more to it.

"I think it's for me…" Bo replied.

"Emotional or physical?" Dyson asked.

A bang on the doors snapped Bo and Dyson from their thoughts.

"Who's that?" Bo asked.

Trick picked up his gun and walked up the stairs, Bo followed closely behind him. It was Acacia.

"I told you to call next time you were coming here…" Trick said, turning from the older Valkyrie and walking back downstairs, "I could have shot you."

"Would have been a gift…" Acacia said to Trick, though she couldn't take her eyes off Bo, "you're supposed to be dead."

"Apparently so," Bo replied, following her grandfather back downstairs, "but that's in this reality, not mine."

"Explain." Acacia said to Bo as she made it downstairs.

"We're still in Valhalla," Dyson said, "still going through the tests, yesterday it was Tamsin's test, this time we think it's Bo's."

"What did they put Tamsin through yesterday?" Acacia asked.

"She had to watch Ericka die." Bo replied, knowing that Acacia would know how much of a big deal that was.

"Shit…" Acacia said, "what kind of test is this for you?"

"Haven't worked that out yet…" Bo replied as she walked back over and sat at the small table.

Dyson was about to follow her when Acacia threw him a look which stopped him in his tracks. The older Valkyrie joined her at the table as the wolf took a seat on the sofa.

"You know this makes twice that Tamsin died for you right." Acacia said.

"I didn't ask her to…" Bo said.

"You didn't have to," Acacia replied, "I knew last year when I saw her that she was in serious trouble. She fell in love, with you, and for a Valkyrie that is everything. Nothing else matters."

"She…" Bo started to say.

"You're trying to tell me you couldn't see it?" Acacia asked with a laugh, "you're a Succubus, how could you not see it?"

"She couldn't read her aura," Lauren said from her seat, "I remember she said that… before she left for Valhalla…"

"You really do suck at reading people." Acacia said.

Bo laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" the older Valkyrie asked.

"Tamsin said that to me once…" Bo said with a little smile, "I said she was one of the good ones… she said I sucked at reading people."

"Let me explain something to you Succubus," Acacia said, "when a Valkyrie falls in love, that's it. Their entire life becomes meaningless without the other person. That's why she didn't fight your father, that's why she didn't put up a fight at all… I've heard from someone who was there when she died… she didn't try and stop your father at all, she let it happen."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bo asked.

"You need to start seeing what is right in front of your face Bo," Acacia said, "you need to realise what you're missing out on. The whole world will suffer if you don't."

The room around her started to spin, minutes later both she and Dyson were back in the hut, Tamsin walked in through the door carrying three water bottles.

"Fresh water." She said, putting them down in the middle of the room, Tamsin looked at both Bo and Dyson, a confused look on her face, "what did I miss?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Right, sorry for the delay, got into doing digital art (that shit is addictive). Anyway, onwards we go. Like I said on the previous chapter, I know pretty much how this is going to end, I just need to get there, no idea how long it'll take me. It would be great if you guys could drop me a review, let me know what you think. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Five

That night, as Bo once again slept in her arms, Tamsin couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop wondering just what had happened during the test earlier that day, a test that she was obviously excluded from for some reason. Bo had filled her in on a bit of it, telling her that they ended up back in the city, at the Dal, 6 months after they had left for Valhalla. She had told her that nobody had been able to stop her father and the world had changed. Other than that she didn't tell her anything else. Bo hadn't told Tamsin why she wasn't there, deep down Tamsin already knew, in that future she had died.

As Bo slept soundly Tamsin heard Dyson turn over, she glanced over to his bed to see that he was awake.

"Something bothering you there wolf-man?" Tamsin asked.

"Can I ask you something," Dyson said to Tamsin, lifting himself up so his weight was resting on his elbow and he could see the Valkyrie better, "and I want an honest answer."

"You can ask," Tamsin replied, "whether or not I'll answer is a different question…"

"Do you love her?" Dyson asked.

It was a simple question, four words, yet it had been a question that Tamsin had dreaded anyone asking, partly because she didn't want to think about the answer. She lay there looking at the ceiling, a frown forming on her features.

"Tamsin…" Dyson said, "Do you love her?"

"Who…?" Tamsin asked, pretending to play dumb.

"Who do you think…?" Dyson replied, knowing that if Bo wasn't asleep in the Valkyrie's arms he would have, at that moment, thrown something at her head.

"Valkyries don't do love." Tamsin replied simply.

"That isn't what I asked," Dyson said, sitting up with his legs over the side of the bed, his feet on the floor, "I didn't ask if Valkyrie's as a species do love, I asked if _you_ love _her_."

"Doesn't everybody…" Tamsin said quietly, looking down at the sleeping brunette who had her head rested on the blondes shoulder.

"Again, not what I asked." Dyson replied.

The tone in his voice let Tamsin know he wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"What does it matter Dyson," Tamsin said, feeling herself getting slightly irritated, "even if I did, what does it matter. She has you and Lauren, where would I fit into that triangle?"

Dyson didn't say anything, Tamsin looked over at him and realised he was thinking about what she had said. Bo had Lauren and Dyson, she didn't need Tamsin, nor was there space for her in the Succubus's life in that capacity. Bo's love life was already crowded, one more person would just make that worse.

"Let me ask you something," Tamsin said to him, "how do you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"She's with you, _and_ with Lauren," Tamsin said, "how do you do it? Personally it would drive me insane to see her leave with someone else…"

"It's a price I have to pay for loving a Succubus…" Dyson replied, "Do you think it's safe to get some air?"

"Well if you go outside and are transported back to some other point in your life, then you know the answer is no…" Tamsin said with a laugh.

x-x-x

Nothing had happened as Dyson went outside, no test waiting for him. He was starting to wonder just why he was there. Tamsin had been through her first test, Bo had been through hers, and he couldn't help but wonder when it would be his turn. He also hoped it wouldn't happen, because he had no idea what was in store for him. As he was sitting outside, getting some air, he couldn't stop thinking about what Tamsin had said. It wasn't easy for him, knowing that he had to share Bo, but it was a price he was willing to pay to be with her. Trick had told him about his wife, she was a Succubus, but she was monogamous, she didn't have to be with anyone other than Trick. Bo had tried to be monogamous with Lauren, it had nearly got her killed. He knew his relationship with Bo would never be what it was, she had never totally forgiven him for keeping the truth from her back when they first met. He knew who she was, he knew who her mother was, and he had kept that from her. It had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. At that point his loyalties lay with Trick, not with a girl he had just met. He honestly believed that he was doing the right thing by keeping it from Bo. When she found out he realised how wrong he had been, but by that time it was too late. He offered himself as Bo's Hand at her Dawning, he knew what that meant, and he knew that he would die. But Bo being Bo never followed the rules, she had sucked the Chi from Lauren, Kenzi, Trick and Stella to bring him back. She obviously needed him, and cared for him, in some way, just not the way Dyson wanted.

He thought back to that night at the Dal, when Bo had told him she could never love him again. The night he had got more than a little drunk. The night he had slept with Tamsin. He had since found out that the Valkyrie had talked to the Succubus that night, Bo had told Tamsin that she didn't understand why she felt the way she did about Rainer, she couldn't explain it, but sometimes you just had to go for it. Dyson had been slightly confused as to why Bo had felt the need to explain to Tamsin. He knew the Valkyrie felt more for Bo than she would ever let on, but he also knew it wasn't her place to push either of them. Tamsin had turned up at the Dal that night and made Dyson forget all about the Succubus, even if it was just for one night. He knew that it meant nothing, to either of them. They were both hurting, for pretty much the same reason, and they had both used the other to numb that pain, even for a small amount of time.

Dyson had watched both girls as they had grown. Tamsin had literally become a different person to the woman he first met. Bo had realised that not everything was going to go the way she wanted it to, she knew that her ideals and values were something that didn't really fit in the world of the Fae. She had learned to adapt, to change, and to become something more than herself. But she was still the girl he had fallen in love with. That girl who didn't think that she should be defined by her species. She was Fae, with a human heart. She held on to all the values she had, fairness, loving without question, believing without reserve. She was unlike anyone he had ever met, apart from maybe Hale, they had the same kind of values when it came to the Fae, they had both believed that both sides could live as one.

He knew that Tamsin had fallen in love with Bo back in the Valkyrie's previous life. Why else would someone choose to end their life to save another. Tamsin's actions went against everything he knew about Valkyrie's, they were selfish creatures, the need for self-preservation being the thing that drove them the most. The wolf couldn't help but wonder if it came down to it again, would Tamsin make the same choice.

As he made his way back into the hut, he knew the answer. Tamsin had fallen asleep, her arms still wrapped around Bo. He had never seen the Valkyrie look so peaceful.

x-x-x

When Bo awoke the next morning it took her a few moments to remember where she was, and more importantly who she was with. Before she had even opened her eyes she knew the answer to that question as the scent of vanilla and freshly fallen snow filled her senses. Tamsin had a scent unlike any she had ever smelt before, her Chi tasted different to anything she had ever tasted. There was a darkness there, something that she felt she would probably never understand. The darkness that Bo tasted when she fed from Tamsin wasn't replicated in how she felt when she was around the Valkyrie. Tamsin always made her feel safe, always made her feel like she could achieve anything that she wanted to. While everyone else had been telling her that she would never be able to get Kenzi back, Tamsin had been the one searching for a way to do it. When her friends tried to get her to forget, Tamsin made her remember.

She and Tamsin hadn't always got along, they had pretty much hated each other in the beginning, but that all changed when Tamsin went out of her way to help Bo get Kenzi back. That had been the start of things changing between them. Now as she looked at the face of the woman who had, once again, kept her warm the previous night, she couldn't help but think back to what Acacia had said to her. Tamsin had fallen in love with her. Everything that Bo had ever heard or read made her think that Acacia was insane, well she knew the older Valkyrie was insane, but she figured she had to be wrong. Especially when it came to Tamsin. In all the time she had known the Valkyrie she had never known her to enter into a relationship, she had never spent more than one night with someone.

Bo propped herself up on her elbow and watched as the Valkyrie slept. Softly she brushed the stray hair from Tamsin's face.

"I don't think I'm ever going to work you out…" she said softly.

"Would you want to?" Dyson asked from his position sitting on his bed.

x-x-x

As the three of them were sitting around waiting for the next test to start there was a knock on the door. Dyson and Tamsin looked at each other, silently deciding who should answer the door. Both of them stood up, Dyson going to the door and Tamsin standing between whoever was at the door and Bo. It was an action that didn't pass Bo by. Since Acacia had told her what she did, Bo had made a conscious decision to pay more attention to Tamsin, deep down she knew that with the Valkyrie the answers were in the small actions. It wasn't the big things, it was the small things. The looks, the glances when she thought Bo wasn't looking, the way she held the Succubus while she slept. That's where she was going to get the answers she needed.

Dyson opened the door to reveal two Valkyrie's in full armour.

"We need you to come with us." One of them said.

"And where would we be going?" Tamsin asked.

"The arena." The other replied.

Dyson looked back at Tamsin, and the Valkyrie closed her eyes and sighed.

"Now." One of the Valkyrie said.

"Not very patient are they." Bo said quietly, causing Tamsin to smile a little.

"We're going to need our weapons." Tamsin said as she walked over and picked up her sword where it was rested against the wall.

The three of them followed the Valkyries out of the hut and towards what looked to be a meeting hall of some kind.

"Where are we going?" Bo asked.

"The arena," Tamsin replied, "it's just outside the Great Hall… I expected this part to come later…"

"What part?" Bo asked, looking at the blonde.

As they approached the arena Bo's breath caught in her throat. It looked like the gladiator fighting rings she had seen in movies.

"Guess the physical tests start now." Dyson said, as they were lead through a gate.

x-x-x

Tamsin's fight was to take place last, not that it surprised the Valkyrie at all. Nor did it surprise her to see Freya and her guard present in the arena. It had been many years, more than she could remember, since she had last set foot in this place. She had watched on as prisoners fought each other. Valkyrie's fought Valkyrie's, she had been one of those they were fighting against. It was a battle to the death, it always ended the same way. Prisoners, those who had somehow betrayed the Valkyrie race, betrayed the Queen, always lost.

Dyson was up first. Bo and Tamsin stood by the entrance to the arena itself and watched as the wolf walked out into the centre of the place. People started cheering.

"What the hell is this place?" Bo asked.

"Two enter," Tamsin said, motioning to another gate that had just opened, "only one leaves…"

She saw the look of pure horror on Dyson's face as his opponent entered the arena.

"Who is that?" Bo asked, having never seen the other guy before in her life.

Dyson obviously knew him, and knew him well.

"His name is Lucas," a Valkyrie said, walking up behind Tamsin and Bo, "your friend betrayed him, he could have saved his life, but he didn't."

"Lucas…" Bo said, repeating the name, hoping it would in some way jog her memory.

"Back when Dyson was still a young wolf," Tamsin said, "during the wars… Lucas was a member of his pack… The pack had all decided to stick together, knowing there was more chance that they would survive that way… Lucas had a falling out with Dyson over the way that he was leading them, and he went off alone… That's the story Dyson told me anyway."

"If he'd have followed him, stopped him, he could have saved him." The Valkyrie said.

"That isn't the way war works, and you know it." Tamsin replied.

"A unit should stick together." The Valkyrie said to Tamsin.

"If he's dead, what is he doing here?" Bo asked.

"This is Valhalla Bo," Tamsin said, "the place where the souls of fallen warriors are brought…"

"Who will you have to fight against?" Bo asked Tamsin.

"Ericka…" Tamsin replied as she heard the Valkyrie behind her let out a little laugh.

The two of them stood and watched as Dyson waited for Lucas to reach the centre of the arena before throwing his weapons down.

"I won't fight you." Dyson said.

Lucas didn't say a word, he just bared his teeth and growled slightly.

"I won't fight you." Dyson repeated.

"Then you will die." Freya said from her position in the stand, causing the gathered crowd to start cheering.


End file.
